That Pretty Red Car Of Mine
by GreyWolf97
Summary: Car theft easy, racing easy, jobs... Er not so easy, board and sick, finding a lovely red car on the coast of home is more than welcoming. Knock Out and OC. P.s no extra chapter for Megs and Screamer sorry :(
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer - I own none of the Transformers Prime/Beast Hunters characters. None of it! The only thing that's mine is my OC.

Summary: Hopefully you'll enjoy :). Set after Season 2s Darkest Hour. With the Autobots spread amongst the US, the Decepticons take it all too well and disperse out into earths other countries... What could go wrong?

* * *

Did I Ever Tell You The Story Of That Pretty Red Car Of Mine

Sulking out of the job centre once again, being told to wait countless amounts of months to get a reply from a manager or a company, only to say 'sorry we can't make room for your expertise' what a whole load of crap. The now hot English sun was beaming down, too bad I wasn't happy enough to enjoy it. _When is it ever hot along here? _I thought as I paced outside the city limits towards the sea-side, the only profession I had kept, was the fact I like cars. No. I _love _cars. But I wouldn't call theft of cars a profession, never been caught and managed to buy a small bungalow with a baron husk if a garage, I call it a garage its more like a warehouse, where I keep all the cars to be picked up by from the local gangs but before I sell 'em they're serviced, washed and took for a test drive. I love any type of cars, whether they were beefed up mustangs or a beauty of a sports car, they were lush. But next to none here, the UK, Great Britain, no half decent cars and only the people who could afford these flashy automobiles still couldn't afford to put the petrol or diesel in 'em.

"Lets see what we've got today then" I said aloud, not being the shady stealer but having cargo pants and a tank top on, my top half as going to burn and I could all most feel my skin pealing as the sun attacked my shoulders, _better stand in the shade. _Slouching down the wall and drifting off too sleep deliberately, the cameras didn't work and the traffic wardens could never be bothered to trek down that big bank, night time was my time. It must have been at least ten o'clock when I woke, the sea side got dark fast and the flickering lamps in their posts made me even happier to get to work. Not a soul was in sight, not even the dog walkers along the pier.

"Lets see what on the menu tonight" I stood up from my wall and started furthest first, VW polo, dashboard covered in paper and junk, wore down steering wheel and a child's seat in the back, "Not my type" wandering around to the next getting my magna light out.

"what we got here?" I whispered, a new 13 plated range rover, blacked out windows lovely thick wheels but a bad paint job "canny leather interior mate but not liking your paint" scanning around to see a Rolls Royce, beefed up and looking like it'd just got a wash.

"You owned by an old fart?" I said, shining my light into the car, white leather with wood, gleaming and with a box on the drivers seat "Or a spoilt brat looking to get a gal, nah you're a bait car" checking if my theory was right I checked the under carriage of the car, _yep, correct again Taylor. _It's not easy being a woman thief, I mean it's handy when your running away from male coppers but not when you get strip searched be 'em as my friend said, she wasn't subtle enough, that's why I sold my expertise to the highest bidder, never been caught and never planned to be. One more car a black vauxhall vectra, looks like my dads car, looking in and not seeing anything I like, I turn to walk back home and see a immaculate red looking sports car, no make badge, no number plate. _Cop car? No they arn't as flashy _nearly crapping myself thinking it was the cheese I slowly approached the car.

"You are a beauty, aren't you" I smirked, walking round it in disbelief I look at its back-end, slowly placing my hand on where a tailgate would be I walk while caressing the car and realised it'd been keyed. "Argh, mate man... What they done to you?" bending down to further inspect the cut, _I can fix that. _reaching for the door handle I pull expecting an alarm to go off, in this case I was not under any circumstances going to use my usual screwdriver to pry this baby open, squinting slightly in preparation for the alarm, the door just opened.

"I feel sorry for the guy who owns you mate" I looked in "Ah bollocks" I growled "left hand drive" going around the other side and sliding into the seat, gripping the wheel like this was my own car, stroking the dashboard and admiring the interior and looking onto the steering wheel to where I expected a jaguar sign or some other great make. Just a dodgy symbol, looked like a face of some sort but nah who cares.

"Don't think its right to be in love with a machine, but bud you are one beast of a mech" I smiled gripping the wheel hard "Lets see how fast you go" flooring the accelerator I shot out of the car park and got my phone out. _Lets give Jacobs a bell_.

"Jacobs! Mate! Your gonna be jelious of me. Ha ha" I was so happy about my accomplishment, I this was a bait car I don't care it goes fast! I pulled over as he spoke

"Why? You finally gonna not bottle a race" He replied

"Race?!" I exclaimed shifting in my seat, and I swear the engine roared on its own "Where and When, I'm gonna kick your arse mate" I got giddy

"Yeah Taylor, a race if you aint to chicken after your last crash?" I heard oooing, my last crash was further along the quayside _please don't pick there _"motorway near mine, ten minutes if you can make it, bye bye Taylor" I put the phone down.

"Right lets get gaan" I pulled away and blasted it towards Jacobs house, no doubt his mates had called theirs and it probably progressed into a official road race, these guys had so much authority they managed to shut the road. Pulling up near Jacobs lamborghini I put the window down and hang my arm out of it, looking at his pimped ride, LEDs and spinners what a waste of money. Not like me, if its fast it is, if its not its tuff.

"Finally you got a nice ride Taylor" Jacobs said "Sadie, if you please" Sadie Jacobs girlfriend who starts these races paced along, passed Jacobs and kissed him came over me and leaned in on the window.

"Nice to see you Cutter, too bad your car looks terrible" I heard a ear splitting screech as she walked away towards the middle of the road, looking out of the window realising the other side had been keyed, "What a..." I was drowned out by the car again growling with its fierce engine, It sounded pissed "What I would have done to stop her from doing that to you mate" I get called Cutter because Taylor is another way of spelling Tailor as in a person who cuts your hair, hence Cutter.

"Still talking to your cars Cutter?" That was Sean my old co-driver, tall red headed guy. "Apologies, I can't help you, it seems nice"

"That slag keyed my car! Im gonna run her over if she doesn't get out of the way quick enough, this guys pissed as well" I tapped the wheel becoming impatient.

"Guy? C'Mon Cutter its a car let it go, Its a race nothing more nothing less. No fate. No destiny. No guy. Good look anyways, its a partial drag but watch out for the sharp left turn at the top okay." Sean smiled and disappeared into the crowd. I was then joined by other gang members of who I know.

"Yareet like Cutta man" Jessmond "proppa belta yee got here like, argh man what a sickner it been keyed, how much he worth in dosh? and maybe yee as well" He shifted his cap

"Jessy! 'He' is not for sale, nor am I. If you's divent gaan Im'a run yous owa" The only to get through to them is if you speak in their dialect, lucky I was from around that area.

"Ah well, good luck Cutter mate" Jessy backed off as I put the window back up and now it was time to burn rubber

"Well mate, I promise you if we win this I'll fix your keyed metal, give you a wash, wax and even a shammy if your lucky" I promised as I stroked the dash.

"We're about to start the race of the century. In the souped-up lamb we have Jacobs!"the commentator exclaimed the whole crowd erupted in cheers and whistled as he revved his engine "And in the red we've got the returning Cutter!" I heard Sean and Jessy's crew cheer.

"That's reassuring" I sighed, but the engine of the red sports car loudened as if to cheer me up "Yeah I'm... We're in a race, and we're gonna win" I was confident and with my car seemingly enjoying its place on the track "So a boy racer?, lets do this."

"Right, ready your engines, I drop this you go!" Sadie shouted, she held a small handkerchief and waved it

"You ready to get beaten again Cutter!" Jacobs hollered in order to put me off, I ignored and kept my hand on the hand break ready to let rip on accelerator, Sadie dropped the cloth and we were away. Keeping the rev counter as high as it would go before I changed gear we were blasting along the road when Jacobs began to ram us. _No you don't _the steering wheel now had a mind of its own I was loosing speed.

"No, no, no, no, whats going on" I tried to turn the wheel but the car was not having it, I felt the seat belt tightening so that I had restricted movement in my arms, next thing I know, my vehicle pitted Jacobs lamborghini it spun several times before it landed wheels on the floor and the engine clicking. My seatbelt loosened as I regained control of the vehicle crossing the finish line in spectacular fashion, hand break turning and half spinning out of control. Taking my seatbelt off and hopping out of the car quickly.

"Sean!, look after my car!" Sprinting towards the wreckage I open the lambs door and checked if Jacobs was still alive, I got a pulse as he came around.

"You scraped my car, but that was revenge I'll accept that Cutter" he murmured and went to shake my hand, I took it and proceeded to help him out of his car.

"Do you want my maserati? Free of charge. Its your favorite colour" I joked

"Yeah I'll pick it up next week once I've got myself to the docs" He concluded, we shook hands once again as I wandered back towards my strange car, only to see Jessmond sitting in the drivers seat.

"Ya man get oot now!" I bellowed, grabbing Jessy by the collar I grab him and pull him out

"Easy Cutta like man, chill ya beans like" Jessy put his hands up "You did it, now yee gana gann yem"

"I" I argued and sat back in my seat and drove off back home, to my warehouse. Parking this beast of a car far from my other gems I get out and shut the door.

"Hey!" I kicked the front tire "You're not just a car I feel that, you didn't have to nearly kill him! Im going to fix you" I leaned backwards against my work bench "Who am I kidding I'm talking to a car, hell you cars look after me than any type of man ever could!" My stomach grumbled and I was hungry, thank god I had a fridge in the workshop, last nights ham salad yummy. Placing it on the bench I get the work on putting out my tools for tomorrows job, _its like twelve now, go to bed now. _Shaking awake and hearing sounds of clanging metal I slowly turn to see a metallic creature standing Upright.

"Well hello, Taylor" the thing vocalised, I couldn't stagger back anymore not even my mouth would gawk at the sight, "You do know how to drive... very well indeed" I spoke

"You..." Closing my eyes in disbelief I found my courage "You now my name, but I don't know yours?" I asked as I paced around this work of art, admiring 'his' curves and them nice eyes of his.

"Knock Out" he spoke, stoping as he seemed to be discontent

"Your metal, I know how you feel, look" I held my arms up towards the iron giant to show him my very old self harming scars, one long cut along my brachial artery along each arm. "Now that hurt" I smiled "So whats the grand story about your race" this Knock Out was happy to tell me the story of his great home, sounded nice apart from the fact they had abandoned it.

"Did I mention I'm a doctor" knock Out stylishly clenched his fist as I shuddered "Not particularly fond on doctors are we?" He walked over to the bombing chamber on the far side of the room and jolted when he saw the radiation sign.

"Don't put a bulb out, the uranium was cleared out of here years ago, please sit" I gestured. _Man an alien. A hot alien. _Red eyes and that symbol kept catching my eye. "So Knock Out what's that symbol mean? Tell me the truth because doctors _always _lie" He then went on about things called 'Autobots' and he belonged to a faction called 'Decepticons'.

"We take more... How you say... More rash actions" Knock Out still rubbed his keyed door... Arm

"You seem like a good baddie" I yawned "I'm going to do your make over now while I'm awake"

"I appreciate it but I must return to my ship" knock Out stood up

"No!, please. You kept your end of the bargain I'm going to keep mine, and if you're late take me with you and I'll have a chat with your superior" I went into my chest of draws and pulled out a contraption I made in electronics. "You either turn back into your car and I wash you or I use this then I wash you" I used a threatening tone

"Lord Megatron would crush you... What is that anyway?" Knock Out knelt down and beckoned for my mini EMP

"Don't touch that button on there, the blue one, it'll make it go off" I smiled and chucked my salad back into the fridge, got a jar out of blue liquid putting it behind my back

"A small EMP device powered by..." Knock Out looked at me

"This blue liquid, that's only one of a batch, got hundreds out back, they work wonders for disabling cop cars" I smiled once again as Knock Out looked shocked "You guys called it energon"

"Here catch" throwing the EMP I caught I perfectly with out it going off. putting things back in its places and conversing after I washed, waxed and shammied, I talked to Knock Out about the energon, it was like five in the morning but I was happy to help him.

"Will you come back for me Knock Out?" I asked climbing up onto the kiln, onto his arm and proceeding to his shoulder.

"Maybe... Like I said you do know how to handle a gear shift _very_ well" Knock Out smirked, I laughed so hard "What's so funny?"

"That is very unsettling that your flirting with an alien" I leaned and kissed Knock Outs cold metal face and hopped back down onto the kiln, looking back up Knock Out looked distant.

"Knock Out? You Okay?" I stared up

"I must leave you, my dear Taylor... Soundwave open a bridge I'm coming home" He looked back at me and knelt down again as he extended his hand, I put my hand in his and smiled "Just remember, don't say anything. We'll meet again, we'll race together again"

"That your ride?" A green and blue swirling portal opened and Knock Out stood up and spoke up

"I'll miss you... My Taylor" That beautiful sporty car in my view then disappeared into that portal and poof he was gone, time too get some kip and wake up from this amazing dream.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Yeah right... I own non of transformers related things... Non of it! The only this is mine is Taylor, Sean, Jacobs, Jessy and his crew.

Summary: Finally getting a job... At a mechanics yay! More cars. (Set shortly after season 3s Thirst) But what happens when Soundwave finds out that Knock Out has made human interaction and racing?! Will they fight? Well lets find out. :)

* * *

_You finally got yourself a job Taylor, good on you. _I smiled to myself as some new cars pulled in to be serviced, waiting in the reception and glancing round its empty walls. This car mechanics was the one I'd tried to get into ever since I met Knock Out just along the road. This was near the quay side, so if I was lucky I might see him again. A tear came into my eye, I missed him so much It'd been nearly six months since our first meeting but I'm a patient little so and so. This would be the first time I would have met the boss of this place, apart from pleading with him over the phone for weeks, he said he only got me in to replace a guy who was off on the sick. _Well I'm going to best him _I thought checking my suit and rucksack, just with my comfy attire if I were to start straight away.

"Taylor I presume?" The boss man emerged from his office "Heard about your expertise and I am more than welcome to have you on my team... You can start now if you wish" He said miserably, _jeez what an old sod._

"Okay" I was shown to the bathroom by the desk woman, when she left I threw my clothes on and crumpled my suit back into my rucksack. Stepping out into the space there were few cars to work on, but working my best like I always did. I might see Knock Out again.

On The Nemesis

Standing around placing his tools out on his table, Knock Out still felt an absence in his spark, he had wanted to see Taylor as soon as he could but had no good excuse to go on the other side of the world just for a human. Not only did he want to see her again but there might be a substantially large energon deposit near the edge of that island called the United Kingdom, _but that would be betrayal, _he thought of that race that he had with her, the way she liked to go fast and the fact she wouldn't back down.

"What's the problem doctor?" A voice came from behind him, It was Starscream

"Nothing is wrong commander Starscream" Knock Out huffed, he still felt really awkward near Starscream after he'd commented on his finish.

"Hmm... Anyways our great leader requests our presence" Starscream walked out and gestured for Knock Out to follow. Pacing the hallways with heavy feet, Knock Out was really fed up with Starscream being next to him and constant whining about Megatron. They finally reached the control room. After the extinguishing of Breakdowns spark and his body being desecrated by Silas (Cylas as he liked to be called) _maybe Taylor could fill this gap in my spark _he thought, Knock Out was then rudely interrupted in his trail of thought. AGAIN.

"What distracts you doctor" Megatron asked

"Nothing... Only to know where we will be sent to find those wretched Autobots my liege" That hurt Knock Out a lot, he wanted only to go and race with Taylor again, not to bother with the Autobots.

"Very well then... You will each be placed in the area of your choosing" Megatron mentioned as a map of the humans Earth popped up "It has occurred to me Knock Out that both yourself and Soundwave have overlapping zones. It however does not effect our goal. Now go to your zones and regain your posts" Megatron commanded.

"As you wish lord Megatron" Knock out bowed, but there was going to be a problem with Soundwave, that Decepticon spy. Most bots like him would despise Knock Out so much, no matter how hard you tried to escape him, Laserbeak would definitely find out for him. If you did as little as stumble over he would find out and if it wasn't even a serious matter he would report it to lord Megatron. There is no possible way to avoid Soundwave's gaze _I guess I'm going to have to risk being caught, for Taylor. _It was a shame that Knock Out couldn't just sneak of and transform into a jet, but he remembered he liked the way he looked 'in steel-belted radials' that made Knock Out smile but nothing made him smile more than Taylor's need for speed. This new found love for this human was becoming different, from what he knew of none of the other Decepticons he met had real. Raw. Emotions. _Autobots have human counterparts so why not us? _His mind was drifting once again until he felt optics digging in the back of his head, as he turned he realised it was the scourge himself, standing idly like he always did Soundwave opened up a ground bridge, walking towards the ground bride Knock Out wanted Soundwave to leave as fast as possible, for his best chance to see his human again.

Car Garage (Taylor's Work)

_Seconds, Minutes, Hours, uggh terrible_ I thought. _One car, one flimsy little golf a with faulty windscreen wiper. Pathetic honestly where's the proper cars that breakdown?, what do you expect Taylor he's not coming back for you._

"Your shift has finished, you can go home now. That car doesn't need to be finished until next week!" the boss shouted. Wrapping up my current affairs and walking home I looked up into the sky to see the occasional sea gull, and then I see a strange shape, a metal glider maybe? Ignoring the thing I walk towards my house only to be swooped upon by that glider thingamajig.

"What the hell!" I shouted hitting the deck, rushing into my house and getting my air rifle out, opening my window I aim my sights up to the metallic crow. "No one dive bombs me and gets away with it" I said angrily. My bolt action, six mag rifle trained on the flyer, hitting the safety off. I wasn't entirely sure it was going to shoot it down but I still let it rip, shooting it in its wing as it crashed down near my warehouse. Placing my rifle snugly behind my back, I forgot how hefty and aged the strap of this rifle was.

"Lets go and have a look see at this thing then" I talked to myself, it wasn't much of a walk towards my other work place, I only had three more cars that needed to be picked up and then I would have to 'acquire' new stock. Kneeling down to see the glider sized mech I was about to say 'Is Knock Out spying on me' but I remembered that his superior would have his spark so instead I said "What in the world are you?" I scratched my head going along with the play, but still being weary of what I say, taking the metal to my warehouse and pinning its wings down with welded cuffs I examined it. Thing was it wore the same mark of the Decepticons. Getting out one of my mini EMPs I sat next to the mini mech.

"You move and I'll fry your circuits" I threatened, it didn't answer. Was this part of the 'con that knock Out told me to watch out for, pet laserbeak of the mute Soundwave.

"Crumbs" I hesitated, unbolted Laserbeak and carried it outside laying it on the ground. It suddenly came to life and swooped once again before disappearing behind the warehouse, I then heard clunking. _Knock Out? Too loud to be him, _peaking around the corner I never realised how close the thing was. A tall, thin, purple, no faced baddie and a scary guy too. I stumbled back and unfortunately realised I had a jar of energon in my pocket. "God damn it" My luck was running out, I fumbled for the energon In my pocket before Soundwave crushed me. "Here ugly catch!" Throwing the jar as high as I could the 'con caught it and transformed into a spy plane before rocketing away.

"I am so done for" I puffed, slowly walking to my warehouse to see it was untouched, I check the basement, still full with liquid and partial crystal samples of each energon type "So done for" I continued. Hearing clunking once again I ran back upstairs, grabbed the EMP off of the table that was meant for Laserbeak and got ready to throw it at what ever was going to smash through the shutters. Then it stopped, my initial adrenaline rush from Soundwave, surged suddenly as I stepped cautiously towards the shutter controls still clutching The EMP. But instead of a purple beast I say another beast, it was that of a red mech. Hurriedly I kept my finger on the button to open it up, once he had walked in smiling I shut the roller shutter doors, and giddily rushed to hug his foot.

"Miss me?" knock Out asked, as he proceeded to sit on the bombing chamber.

"Yes I bloody well did" I said happily "I got a visit from one of your friends" as soon as I said that Knock Out's tone and reaction changed immediately.

"Scrap! Who by?!" He demanded

"Soundwave and Laserbeak" I cowered "I didn't say anything but I chucked him a jar of energon and he just flew off" Knock Outs body language got heavily aggressive

"I didn't just come here because I not only wanted to see you but the fact that I was told to bring you to the nemesis and hand you over to Shockwave" Knock Out Sounded upset

"Who's that?" I asked worriedly sitting on my bench

"A one eyed Cybertronian scientist who thinks he's made a successful invention to search the human brain without harming its victim. A lot like the Cortical Psychic Patch" Now we were both worried.

"Never had the best luck in life" I reached into my fridge and pulled out a cocktail of synth en and dark energon, got the synthetic stuff from a friend who was in Oxford, he said the stuff was unstable and he was right "I could always give 'em this... It turns stuff vampairistic" Knock Out fidgeted

"No Shockwave is hard to kill normally never mind a Terrorcon, plus it didn't go well the first time when Starscream devised its use" Knock Out replied, I placed the jar back in the fridge.

"Well then this calls for a movie quote" I took my rifle and laid it on the table before standing in front of Knock Out while smarting myself up a bit. Still with the same tank top and cargo pants on when me and Knock Out first met, coughing deliberately and thinking I never thought I'd say this. "Take me to your leader" I smiled.

"You'll have to behave then" Knock Out pointed, I just put my head down _man I'm going to be on an alien ship, baddie bots and that Shockwave scientist guy._

"Yes dad" I replied sarcastically, but Knock Out began to talk again and explained that he would keep me in his boot until he was asked to literally eject me out onto the floor of the control room.

"Class plan, and it sounds like it's gonna hurt, can't wait to see how cool your ship is Knock Out" I smiled but Knock Out was not as happy.

"Just remember not all Decepticons are as nice and as handsome as me" he boasted as he transformed "Now get in the trunk"

"God. You got to become a hot head before you go back home?" I asked before hesitating to get into his boot "Good job I'm alright in tight spaces, and no way would I hurl in one of the most difficult places to clean" closing the trunk on me I shuffled about to get comfortable, not that I was going to be in here much longer.

On The Nemesis

Feeling my stomach flip as I presumed we entered the space bridge, I curled up into a ball as best I could in the boot, before Knock Out came to a halt and I was thrown out onto a cold metal floor. "Oww! Wait till I get a had of you, you metal freeks!" I got up from the ground before scanning what looked like a control room

"Aw how adorable it's angry" A tall silver decepticon said, I only growled in response and stared at it

"You look very girly with those heels mate" I pointed out

The 'con only seemed to pout and fold his arms, then loud clunking came from behind me but I still fixated my eyes on the tall 'con, the wings on his back dropped like those of a dog being scolded or frightened. I heard Knock Out shuffle to me left side as a massive grey Decepticon walked passed me, I caught it's eyes, red and full of anger just waiting to erupt, It just simply turned and stared down at me, but I stood my ground and didn't back down even though I was scared out of my skin.

"So this is the human who knows of our existence and the whereabouts of a substantially large energon deposit" It talked, I still looked at the grey and red tall 'con who looked even scared than I was feeling.

"Don't worry master I will dispose of it immediately" The red and grey 'con approached me

"Touch me and I swear I will kill you!" I stepped towards him and I meant it, _hey just a little human trying to show some promise here_, the mech staggered back a little "I thats what I thought, coward" I paced back to Knock Outs feet

"Master are you going to let me be disrespected by a little insect" He cried

"No Starscream, I find in fact amusing that such a small thing can muster up more courage than you ever can and have done" _You need some ice for that burn Starscream? So this guy was the leader, the big OG, Megatron cool_ "And Knock Out you never told me how you met your little compatriot" he questioned.

"Merely just bumping into each other my liege" Knock Out lied and looked at me, I remembered the first time we met and he explained to me on most occasions he would have Breakdown to stop him from getting back into the habit of racing, but he wasn't with the living anymore and that he would get shot for disobeying orders from both Starscream and Megatron.

"Are you sure you weren't racing when you just happened to bump into it?" Megatron's voice deepened slightly and I cast my gaze back in his direction

"Who cares if he raced why the hell am I here for?!" I shouted to Megatron, he just stood glaring at Knock Out "Surely you'll want to know where that hefty energon deposit is? Wont you's?" I turned my attention back at Knock Out who just wanted to protect me, but was failing to protect himself because of him disobeying orders.

"Indeed we do. But the dear professor is busy at this moment in time. Starscream would you mind escorting our guest to the pen" Megatron commanded, I wandered over to Starscream but Knock Out followed me

"Allow me Lord Megatron, I will return after I have detained it" Knock Out paced over to the door as I was beckoned towards him, I played along and stood still "Don't make me put you back in the trunk" Knock Out threatened, I fast walked over to him and as the door going into the control room closed I began to smile. Knock Out transformed and opened up the passenger door, I folded my arms, I didn't want a ride I wanted to drive. Still getting into the passengers seat, Knock Out started his engine and drove at a slow and steady pace.

"Well that was good first impressions" I huffed stretching my arms in the limited space of Knock Outs model.

"What was that? Hum?" Knock Put asked

"You were in trouble, friends help each other." I mumbled the rest of my sentence incoherently so Knock Out couldn't hear what I said.

"C'mon I haven't upset you have I?" Knock Out sounded almost apologetic "What? You dont like the view from the passenger side?"

"I can't exactly move a gear shift sitting over here staring at a friggin dashboard... But hey enough of me wanting to handle that gears stick of yours... where's this place your supposed to be taking me?" I smiled, that was getting back at Knock Out for saying what he said when we first met.

"I thought you said it was unsettling flirting with an alien?" Knock Out laughed

"Yeah, well now we're even" I replied happily as I leaned on the dashboard looking into the endless hallways of the Nemesis

"I'm really sorry for where I'm about to take you but... Soundwave would only find out if I took you into my quarters and kept you from harm, this... This must be done for both my sake and yours... C'mon get out, where here" Knock Out told, I got out and he transformed, he then pressed the control panel that opened a door in front of me.

"Go on... Get in that room... I suggest sticking to the wall, be careful" Knock Out knelt down and offered his hand again, I just put my hand in his as I walked into the dark room, I realised there were no lights. Nothing. Just silence.

"What's in there like?" I said but the door shut, I was engulfed in complete blackness, but like Knock Out said I found a wall and slumped down, holding my head in my hands I began to think _wait a minute a pen? A pen?... Animal pen... Oo I like animals... No wait... Mechanical animals? _something then crashed through my concentration, back in reality I hear what sounded like a growl of an animal, no doubt this WAS an animal pen of some sort. The growl was approaching slowly like that of an predator stalking its prey, with absolute assurance it was going to eat it's prey alive! Looking to the source of the snarling and grumbling I also hear the distinct dragging and clunking of metal feet, then closing my eyes and trying to calm myself down, wondering what entity stood before me.

Opening my eyes I saw bright yellow optics, I knew from then on this was no ordinary 'con. This was a Predacon.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of the Transformers Prime/Beast Hunters things... None of it... Just my characters, Taylor, Jacobs, Sean, Jessy and his crew.

Quick Note: Reading over these chapters I apologise about my spelling in some cases, these chapters take some brain power and finishing them at like eleven at night is not good for me. I need sleep! But hey as soon as I finish these chapters I get 'em straight up so you, the audience can read my imagination at its best. Thank you for reading up to here so far I really enjoy seeing that bar of viewers and visitors spike every time I put something up. :)

Summary: So Taylor's been chucked into a pen, but whose pen is it?, c'mon you should know by now, there's only one known live Predacon and Taylor is in a room with him, HIS room. Taylor still needs to see Shockwave and get her head examined. She hides a secret but will she tell Knock Out? and Megatron ventures into Taylor's head and finds out how it like to be human Enjoy.

* * *

_Holy crap! _Slumping even further down the wall I felt even more threatened by this thing than Megatron _c'mon Taylor pull yourself together you're needed, they wouldn't just thrown you in here if this thing didn't have any self-control and plus it won't eat me, as far as I know there were no vending machines that we passed. Concentrate on the matter in hand you stupid mare! _So I quickly thought about what some pack animals do to earn respect, _hey_ _my favourite animal travels in a pack, A Wolf not sure if it'd stand up against a mechanical animal though. _I growled loud enough so the thing could hear me, other alternative would be to look into its eyes and hope for the best.

"Hardly frightened by you mate" I lied, suddenly dim lights fluttered and revealed a massive dragon! Glowing yellow eyes locked on mine "You may be a myth but hell I can stand up to you" I stopped my legs from shaking and stood up, walking towards the beast I see its chest glow red _don't_ _dragons chests glow red when their about to... _I couldn't finish off my thinking and rolled away just in time to avoid the blaze. "Watch the confined space mate!, nearly singed my eyebrows" I cautiously stepped around it to see the full length of the beast, it was huge. _Just fancy some marshmallows or a BBQ, god enough with food you're gonna make your self hungry pet. _"Hey dragon can we just not try and kill each other, Shockwave kind of needs me alive and kicking" I said and the thing stopped in its tracks. It transformed, now from what Knock Out told me he said Predacons were incapable of transforming into robot form, this guy wasn't a normal Predacon.

"It is Predaking to you human, but I admire your bravery" he grumbled, Predaking sat down in his robot form and was visibly too big for this room, animal cruelty if you ask me "And if you dare to speak of my transforming capabilities and intelligence, I will crush your puny body into mush" he continued

"So they don't know you can transform? But you tell them when your ready, that's all that counts" I kept my distance from Predaking, _I never knew I could make friends this easily._

"Do not lecture me human. What do you know of Shockwave?" he asked

"You have such a spilt personality, decide on what you're going to be like... Fine... I know next to nothing about Shockwave" I sat down next to Predaking he just glared at me, _personal space? Okay I'll shift _"You've got fitting name, no doubt you are a king with an accent like that" I smiled, _too far Taylor, back off a bit, not very talkative is he._

"Cease your din human" he growled looking at me I just hung my head and huffed in pure sadness the total fact I was bored out of my skull. Feeling around my pockets to see if I had anything to keep my from going crazy I found my Ipod, _yay! Dr Dre headphones with rock music and some new stuff on, what more do I need to keep myself occupied and a bar of chocolate, I'll eat that later when I'm hungry. _Placing one headphone in I still wanted to listen to any tales that Predaking might utter. Good job I had at least a couple of hours worth of songs on my Ipod and a couple of films to watch.

"Any stories you want to tell? Anything you want to ask me?" I queried "I'll shut up If you tell me a tale" I smiled, I got no answer from the beast machine and continued to listen to my music for at least two hours, Predaking moved from the wall and transformed back into his supposed unintelligent beast form. A couple of minutes later I got to my favourite song then Knock Out emerged at the door, I hopped up and ran towards the open door before looking back at Predaking, he sort of made a whimpering noise as if he was saying 'Don't tell anyone our little secret' _okay Predaking I promise I won't._

"I expected to see remains of you splattered on the walls" Knock Out joked "How did you tame it?" He abided

"Lets just say I have a way with animals" I smiled getting into the driver's side this time "Letting me drive?" I asked "Tell me when where I am going" a course popped up on the sat nav I studied it "That's a simple trip, but If I do blast it you'll get in serious trouble" I tapped the steering wheel.

"Ah who cares, It's not to far anyways" He said, strapping myself in and hearing Knock Out's engine roar I got pumped for a race that was just class, flat flooring, hardly no one around.

"Hey I care if you get scraped, but y'know slow drive maybe" I replied, _aw I don't like going slow in a car that is meant to go flying,_ but Knock Out being an a 'automobile enthusiast' he didn't take slow for an answer, he floored it to the end of the junction and I instinctively hand brake turned and grabbed the wheel, we shot through the conveniently sized hallways, Knock Out chuckled as we hit the highest gear, the grip on his tires were fantastic on the smooth surface of the metal flooring, he began lowering in speed as we neared reaching our destination.

"Race is over Taylor" he said reluctantly "This is where I will hand you over to Shockwave, but don't worry I'll be in the room watching if you're okay" I got out of Knock Out, he transformed and opened up the lab door, but as soon as the door opened we were faced with someone other than Shockwave. It was Soundwave. Standing absolutely still with a jar of what seemed to be dark energon, Soundwave looked at Knock Out, his face, just a screen and then replaying footage from the ships hallways of a red car shooting down to the lab, he held up the jar of energon to Knock Outs head height this was a 'I won't tell if you don't' moment between Knock Out and Soundwave, he then just walked idly Passed me and Knock Out and disappeared round the corner.

"Creepy" I shuddered, that guy was just ugggh the strong silent type.

"C'mon then" Knock Out ushered me into the lab, I looked around seeing synth en, and fossils of some sort, I was just struck from amazement, I don't just like cars I take a liking towards science too. There were loads equipment spread out on tables, hell I felt like I was going to be dissected. Then seeing the massive purple figure hunched over a computer, now I was getting a tad bit frightened. No windows to gaze out of, only bland walls that really needed a lick of paint, _Knock Out was right these Decepticons didn't have that exceptional sense of style that he did._

"Ah, So my patient has arrived" Shockwave said, that voice of a highly achieving professor hellbent on making horrifying creations in order to stop the Autobots once and for all. _Gulp _this was beginning to be all too real for my liking. "At least she's here to help, humans are too little and fiddley for my hands" the professor pointed as me and Knock Out cast our eyes to a small mech probably just a bit taller than me.

"I wasn't aware you had a carrier Minicon with you proffesor?" Knock Out asked

"She is not mine, that doctor is Laserbeak" Shockwave continued, _of course it had to be a her, and she's not going to like me after I had threatened her_

"Interesting I didn't even know it... I mean she could Transform. Did you tinker with her circuits again prof" Knock Out said, I couldn't help but laugh, it sounded boarder on sexual, Knock Out shock his head and smiled.

"No I did not. Soundwave just droped her off for a minor repair, just some fractures in her wing. I managed to fix it before she became sentient and thanked me" he mused "Laserbeak, if you don't mind seeing our guest to the table" she emerged and walked around me, probably scanning me. Silent. Just like her counterpart. Looking at her, she had a face unlike her partner, deep purple eyes. Glaring. She grabbed my wrist softly and guided me to a convenient little chair, like one of those you get at the dentists. She gestured for me to sit down, I did. She walked back to a small table and began constructing something, I put my concentration back on Knock Out.

"You guys have dreams right?" I asked, Knock Out nodded "Well just to give you some heads up, I have pretty explicit dreams..." I mumbled the rest of my sentence but Knock Out didn't follow the white rabbit and ask what I said. _I can't tell him who else I met, he'd be really upset with me, I'll just say it, no doubt they'll have a monitoring station to see what's going on. Don't day-dream either! Not the time nor the place._

"Who's doing this with me? 'cus I'm really worried on what they'll be seeing" I said worryingly as Laserbeak strapped my arms and legs down

"Something you think you should tell me? apart from dreams you've had about me" he smirked

"How'd you guess? But I've got a great imagination, you were human... The things we did... The thing I need to tell you... Just come here I can't say it out loud" Knock Out knelt and looked at me waiting for what I was going to say "I've met an Autobot" I whispered "And he's as equally impressive as you" _you did it Taylor, you single-handedly signed your death certificate_

"who?" He eagerly asked

"Erm... Let me think... Wheeljack, that's his name" I murmured, another good-looking bot, full of scars and war stories, ran into him the same way I did Knock Out, a gleaming sports car just sitting there, but I felt more open with him than with KO. Hell I'd been lying to Knock Out all along, yeah I was a car thief but I was only looking for a part-time job while I was on leave. Leave from the military. Being a twenty-five year old lass with no guy to like my war tales and sure as hell no guy to put up with my flirtatious attitude, no-nonsense and the fact that I could easily beat any man into submission. _Huff what you doing with your life Taylor, choose one side, remain here and steal cars for the rest of your life and ditch the military or go with Wheeljack and the rest of the goodies and stay on the righteous path. _"I'm sorry Knock Out, I really am" I felt tears form in my eyes but just transformed it into anger. I always did.

"I know you are" Knock Out tried his best to comfort me, I tried to reach for his hand and let him know it was all going to be alright, but I just couldn't reach, I got heavily agitated and fidgeted under the restraints that Laserbeak had kept me in. She came back with a strange contraption, looked like a circular spider, she placed it on my shoulder and it came alive, its metal legs crawled on the back of my neck, up towards the base of my skull, _this is not going so well, its gonna hurt too, that's what you get for rolling with a doctor Taylor._ I then felt searing pain, that spider had punctured the back of my head, I cried out in pain, Knock Out closed his eyes, vocalised a sigh and got up towards the main terminal. The pain was getting nigh on unbearable, was this the life I was going to lead? A life of deceit?

"Kno...knock... Knock Out... Ugh..." I struggled to get words out my mouth, it felt like someone was drilling into my head "Aaahhh!" I screamed

"Professor are you sure this is going to work?" Knock Out was becoming too over caring for the Decepticons liking.

"I assure you doctor your pretty little human will survive this procedure" Megatron reassured a uneasy carer, when the hell did he come here?

"She's in excruciating pain lord Megatron! Spare her!" Knock Out shouted, _why did you do that in front of your superior Knock Out, you crazy son of a gun_

"Silence!... Doctor I do not wish to dismantle my much needed practitioner, And if I needn't remind you, you are a Decepticon!" Megatron bellowed, Knock Out shrunk under the frame of his lord.

"Hey!... Megatron... Your fight's... Ugh... With me,... Not... My knock Out..." _Oww that hurt, don't speak save yourself. Shut up! You're no puny human your a gladiator, a fighter, always have been and always will be! _"Come on then! Come... And take a holiday... In my mind... Ahh! See... What's it's like... To.. Ugh.. Be human" _I can't hold on, not for long, don't you dare go under Taylor!_

"Ha, she's a fighter" Megatron stated and lay on one of the other bigger table/chair things "I might even let you venture into my mind, to see what your pitiful world is like in my eyes" I tried to recover but something clicked in my head, a lead of some sort attached to a larger adapter then. Darkness. I was on the floor in a limbo of darkness, getting up and feeling the back of my head, the spider was out of my head.

"Everything in this program is what has happened, your memories, your secrets, no lies can be told without you thinking of what really happened and I will find out" Megatron appeared and stepped towards me, I began to laugh "What do you find amusing human?" He questioned

"You took a bad move, I'm best at mind games, I can't be bothered to totter on, find out what you need and get out. Or else" I smirked, _what are you going to disgust him out of your head or scare him out? _Megatron lowly chuckled.

"I can hear your thoughts Taylor. Lets see what you were before you met your doctor" the place flashed, Afghanistan, camp Bastion.

"Holy crap!" I looked around, it was as if I was there the sand spinning up on my face, hot sun, it felt a lot better in comfy attire rather than that heavy back pack and a Kevlar vest. I smiled and looked at my team as I gave them the pep talk, it was a suicide mission, for the best of the best of the British army. I almost forgot that Megatron was beside me, but he spoke up.

"How was this significant to you Taylor?" He asked, as he looked at me.

"Suicide run, gone... Bad. Very." I said reluctantly "Timmy, Josh, Bear, Scars and Ridges... My team..."

"They disobeyed orders I presume?" Megatron scanned the horizon

"Timmy did, I was on a roof..." The setting instantly changed and I saw myself lying on the sniper spot where it all kicked off "the lads followed him into that compound and..." I was interrupted by my own loud shouting onto the mic, then followed to me going into that place alone, getting our man and coming out. Alone. "My lads would of survived if I had took the chance to join them on the breech" I said sadly

"After you friends died you life went down hill no?" We were put back into the darkroom "You were awarded for bravery, but you were forced onto bereavement leave they were friends it wasn't right."

"I wanted to stay on, keep me occupied but they wouldn't let me on the plane going back. Was foaming like but meh. Come on _lord _Megatron find you energon mine and get out of my head" I didn't like talking about fallen hero's

"No... I want to know what you think of Knock Out?" He replied _No no you really don't want to, gotta been a mild one somewhere in my head, Taylor you're hopeless he can hear you _"Indeed I can"

(On the outside of their heads, Knock Out and Shockwave are watching the screen of what's going on Knock Out just smiled and Shockwaves looks at him "You're glitched if you're going to enjoy watching yourself integrate with a human" Shockwave shuddered and walked back to his terminal

"Lets see what you think I'd look like if I was human then Taylor" Knock Out smirked)

Back in this head of mine I looked literally in the lightest and non smutty part of my brain, _what am I talking about It's like the tiniest part of my brain that's very rarely used. _The room flashed and I closed my eyes, hopefully nothing serious was going to happen, _meep. _Opening my eyes slowly I realised It was at my training ground, the local underground UFC, I just see myself training. Alone. As always. The place was proper clarty with a make shift octagon and plenty of punch bags, a rat would be so happy to live here, but it was made in an abandoned cathedral, but Megatron slouched and sat down. good thing was this place actually existed so I never made up places in my dreams.

"See you Taylor" a friend walked out of the reception and that was when I was truly alone, I was furiously punching and kicking a poor dummy, I stopped and took a drink out of my water bottle, I could spend hours here in the real world. Parking my arse on the opposite seat of where my dream self was sitting she looked around the cathedral and stared at the coloured window which depicted St. George slaying the dragon.

"This place needs lighting up a lot" She said

"Well that's what I'm here for" a voice said, I tracked my eyes towards the door, a medium heighted man stood in the doorway but the light wasn't on him, he stepped out towards my dream self and hugged her. He was red headed, no not ginger. RED. Blue dark jeans, red and white leather jacket cut off at the shoulders with a black top underneath and a pair of pilot glasses placed in his pocket, fiery Purple tattoos running up his arms, a Decepticon tat on his right shoulder, a couple of ear rings and even wearing my favourite fingerless black gloves, ooh and those devious red eyes of his.

(Knock Out was shocked "Hello human me... you were right Taylor you do have quite an imagination" he talked to himself as he continued to watch the screen.

"Oh shut your vocaliser you self centred automobile" Shockwave retorted as he continued to check the vitals of his lord and master)

"Phew, did I dream this? I feel left out now, thanks Megatron" I still kept my eyes fixed on this human version of Knock Out, just perfect, Megs didn't answer _why are you even letting this happen. End it if you don't want to see humans doing what they do best._

"I'm letting you enjoy yourself before you return to the real world. That spider in your head. It will eventually lead to your demise" Megatron read my mind again

"I'm already dead anyway, I let Knock Out down and I can't do that to friends" I sat and watched as my dream self laughed away at Knock outs jokes.

"You are a funny one K. Now if your up for it, I'll give you a sparring match" She said

"Fine. Fine. But don't complain to me when I hurt you" Knock outs human form replied

"Haway then, no time like the present" She waited as he too. Of his jacket and proceeded to remove his black top, revealing a stunning set of abs. She and I whistled at the same time. "Now, I can't remember the last time you got your top off?" She continued

"You're set of rules went out the window? What happened to not getting distracted?" He said as he warmed up

"They went out the window the first time you bedded me mate" she smiled, they both sparred but the hits became heavier and heavier and eventually Knock Out knocked my self and she ended up against the wall, with Knock Out following, he placed his hands either side of her head and they began kissing. I scoffed. Watching this made me wish Knock Out was human, If he was as good as I imagined. It would be just Prime.

"How about we go home, grab a take away, then you know we can continue this in the appropriate place. Sound good?" He smirked

"Sounds like a plan K" I and her said simultaneously, I remembered, this was a two parter dream thankfully that was stored in the darker side of my head, _I don't think you'll want to venture there especially after I had two hours of being alone, left to think after our initial meeting, you and Starscream would make a perfect couple. _I smiled to myself.

"You are a sick human" Megatron sighed "Now where is this secret energon mine of yours?" He asked

"well...aghh... What the hell... Agh" pain began crawling back and then we were back in the dark room then Megatron began groaning and holding his head, the groan turned into a growl.

"Shockwave please interpret what is going on" he growled, the energon mine always stumped me, but I was told it was a special place for my mam and dad, I wasn't born in a hospital, this is why it was my place of solace, I felt at peace, I was born there, these Decepticons had no right to desecrate it. I know you'd think I would have been a still born because of the raw energy that the energon was emitting but I'm a fighter, came out kicking and screaming, got an immunity to it. I was in fact that special. I never liked thinking of it, I got flashes of my time I spent there. I guess the link was messing with Megatrons mind and gave him the flashes too. With my dad, breaking up with my first boyfriend, exam stress, and all the other things that bothered me, I must have spent half my life there.

"Calm it Megatron, It's just flashbacks nothing serious. Let me out of here, I'll show Knock Out and I'll make sure he reports back it's location" then like that we were unplugged and the pain stopped.

"I tweaked with the spider programming while she was under, she will live as normal" Shockwave said

"Yes! No can I please get off of this seat!" I shouted, Knock Out smiled and clicked a button which released my restraints, and ran straight for Knock Out's foot and hugged him as much as I could, he knelt and I grabbed his hand.

"You know we can't stay together... C'mon I'll tell it to the rest later" Knock Out walked towards the door as I followed

"Oh and Knock Out hand Taylor over to Soundwave once your finished and I mean it this time" Megatron commanded

"Yes my liege" he said humbly

"Sssss ow" I felt the back of my head, I felt like Neo from the matrix film, having a strange circular metallic hole on the back of my head "How come at the end of the day I'm not dead and I've made friends with the evilest enemies in the entire cosmos"

"We've never had much conversation with your race, guess everyone can change" Knock Out transformed and hoped in, I didn't put my seat belt on this time I just hugged my legs and felt like my head was going to explode. "I'm taking you back to my quarters, you need to rest"

"Okay then" well I was happy to be back in the real world

"Do you think you nailed my human side? I mean I was pretty impressed by how you gave me a human form" He said surprisingly

"Ha, Oh yeah you are a canny handsome guy. Ah spoke a double entendre there mate, remind me if we cross paths again I'll get in that Cortical Physic Patch with you and show you the other part of that dream" I was coming round from my headache

"Other part? I don't follow" Knock Out asked

"The part where you say 'How about we go home, grab a take away, then you know we can continue this in the appropriate place'... You get the picture" I smiled

"Oh wow" Knock Out transformed as he opened up his door, I walked in and noticed two beds and a picture of Knock Out and Breakdown. _Aaw man this is the time when I wish I could be a mech, comfort him and all, nah. Stomach quit rumbling._

"Ooo chocolate" I went in my pocket and pulled out my chocolate bar, it was half melted, eating it thank god i'd been in the army, I can go a couple of days without food. finishing the bar I shoved the wrapper back in my pocket.

"I'm going to miss you, you know that right?" Knock Out helped me onto his bed as he sat down beside me "Come here" I climbed up on his arm and sat on shoulder.

"Me too" I kissed his face plate and smiled "Will you be okay if I go off with Wheeljack?" _God I sound like I'm breaking up with a boyfriend_

"You'll be safer with him, and in fact you should go with him, I can't protect you as good as he could, here" Knock Out got out something out of his nearby draw, It looked like a watch "I had it down sized for you, It's a comm link. So if you ever need anything, call me" Now he looked like he was going to cry

"Class" I put it on, there was a knock at the door

"Wait one Soundwave!" He shouted, those red eyes screaming _please don't go! _Knock Out set me back on the floor

"Hey, Knock Out..." I asked, he looked distant again, just like the first time.

"Hum... Yeah..." He looked at me.

"I've never loved anyone as much as you. Love you" I smiled as Knock Out opened the door, _ugg now I've got to go with Soundwave_

"Goodbye... My Taylor" Knock Out sniffed, he just then closed the door, now I'm heart broken, following Soundwave a little, he opened a space bridge

"See you DJ" I walked through the portal and as soon as I got out, I was back home the garage. "Now what do I do..."

Finish

* * *

Awwww Knock Out *cries* well that's that story finished, and next time you'll get a different story of Taylor running into Wheeljack. I have to apologise I dabbled on a lot their, I might, possibly, could add an extra chapter titled curiosity killed the cat, were Megs goes into the unknown and starts up what Taylor was thinking about what him and Screamer were doing.

I feel like Knock Out needed a human side, my perfect lad. *tries not to drool over computer* but Jackie awww

"Shut up writer!" Taylor shouted "End it already! I'm goosed! I need sleep!"

Okay sweet dreams pet

"Don't worry about that Writer I sure will" she smirked.

Finish (no really!)


End file.
